User blog:S:0ph!a/My past, present and future... -Alec-
Volterra wasn’t as lovely as it is in this modern day an age. Long, long ago, my twin sister and I were born. My mother named us Alec and Jane, that is all I can recall of her. As you’ve heard, most vampires tend to forget their mortal lives. It becomes irrelevant and dull to dwell on, but when a strong feeling of anguish, guilt, or pain is present before the change, then it will be forever etched into our souls. Unfortunately, something did happen of that nature to Jane and I. "All who would win joy, must share it; happiness was born a twin.” Voodoo and witchcraft appealed to us, fascinating us in large a degree. We used to sit by the hearth, reading from old books supposedly on what spells to cast. We thought it as mad hilarious how the villagers reacted to us perusing them, they must have thought we were possessed. But to us, it was just genuine fascination. The villagers didn’t see it that way, they dragged us both kicking and screaming to a stake. Horror filled our bodies as it dawned on us exactly what they were about to do. They planned to kill us. And sure enough, they tied us behind the wooden pole. A torch was passed from person to person as a priest recited from the Bible. After what felt like a lifetime, the priest set it at our feet. I could not fathom that idea that we were going to be burned alive. I drowned out the noises as fire lapped around us, slowly consuming us. The pain was unimaginable, I felt as if I was suffocating, no amount of air seemed to enter my lungs to scream loud enough. I have never wished anything more in my life than for the pain to ease. I wanted to be numb to it all. I didn’t want to feel, I didn’t want to see, I didn’t want to hear- it was pure agony. I wanted it all just to go away. I must have blacked out somewhere in between. Though the pain stayed with me, if possible, it grew up a great notch. For three days it lasted, I counted the seconds to draw my mind away. I think that it was hell. I must have deserved it, maybe the priest was right. I am damned. I do not remember uttering a word, screams and begging didn’t ease the pain in the slightest bit. I woke up from it. Jane, was my first thought. The first thing I saw was her, staring down at me. Words caught in my throat. Beautiful alabaster skin, red eyes, a beautiful complexion with sharp clarity. She was different, but in no doubt was I that she was Jane. She smiled wickedly at me, “Good morning, brother. I would like to introduce you to our savior, Aro. ” “Leaders are visionaries with a poorly developed sense of fear and no concept of the odds against them.” We quickly assimilated to our new lifestyle, the rush, the extravagant, the freedom. The tide had turned, instead of being the two strange weak children, we are now- well, still strange- but no longer prey, but predators. I suppose my wish at the burning stake had been answered. As years passed after our recruitment to the Volturi Guard, Jane and I displayed signs of special abilities. Where Jane could manipulate anyone into thinking they are in pain, I, on the other hand is the anesthetic. Yes, I could make you feel numb, with no feeling, hearing, sight, or taste. Scary, isn’t it? The Volturi Guard, which I am proud to be of, serve the Volturi Elders: Aro, Caius, and Marcus. We decimate those who threaten to expose our existence, a job that takes us all over the world. We are the guardians of the Vampire world, as long as our kind follow our laws, we will govern in a fair and respectable manner to ensure the creation of a utopia to each and everyone one of our kind. “The advancement and diffusion of knowledge is the only guardian of true liberty.” ''' ' '''Jane, she is my beloved sister, my other half. We’ve been through wars together, literally. As infants we were cast aside by society, always at the brink of death. We matured to adolescences whence our curiosity bloomed in witchcraft. We suffered the fire together, and the three days of pain where Aro poisoned us. Now we are immortals, together. We were despised by many, and still are, by our uniqueness. We battled through them all. I am glad Jane, that you are born my twin. I would not have kept sane without you by my side.' My gift is Sensory Paralysis or The Anesthesia : It’s a thick rolling fog, with only a selected few who are able to se it. It robs you of all senses, forfeiting sight, smell, taste, touch, or feeling. That is my gift, shaped by my excruciating pain after being burned alive on the stake. My masters have special use for this gift, I am made a Guard on the Volturi to disable renegade vampires while the rest of the Guard destroys them. My gift has insured no harm was to come to us, and it is a quick way to finish the verdict. You can say, I am the most potent of all the vampires, coming equal only to Jane’s gift of searing pain. It’s strange really, how when one has lived as long as we do, they come to the realization that nothing can surprise them. We have, after all, after our masters’ curiosity scavenged this earth trying to find out its miracles and mysteries. We have met and demolished other species of the mythical realm, we have come to a greater understanding than all of our adversaries. But we have never looked at the human race as being one to be able to drop a girl that perhaps will change all of the world as we have seen it. This story starts far back, with a man named Carlisle. He came to visit our masters in search of vampires that can be able to live a civilized and just life. He was content with Aro, Caius, and Marcus’s demeanor, and decided to stay. There he learned various subjects from our studies, he learned to appreciate his role as a vampire. There was something peculiar about him though, he drank only from animals, something that my masters tried to avert him from but to no avail. He soon left to the New World, where he has created a coven that followed his strict diet. Life continued for centuries without much word from him. A few years back, his son came to us, looking forlorn and suicidal asking our masters to destroy him. Aro was concerned about his well-being, and tried to calm him to understand his situation. He thought that perhaps giving him a day to wander Volterra he can come to his senses and perhaps be persuaded to join our Guard. Aro felt close to him, because they shared the same powers of mind reading, although with Edward, there is no hassle of physical contact. The Guard kept a close eye on him as he ran to and fro in the city, at a placid inquiry to our master, we found his anguish to be the cause of a girl- a human one at that. The day came and our masters converged to determine his request, they thought it unreasonable and a betrayal to Carlisle to kill Edward. Edward ran out and hid in the back alleys of Volterra, we were told to wait and see what he does. The boy decided that if he were to expose himself to the humans, we would kill him- how right he was. As he prepared to step out into the sunshine, Bella- the human girl, emerged out of the thick crowds that were gathered to celebrate St. Marcus’ Day to his awaiting arms, Edward’s sister followed close behind her. Jane, Demetri, and Felix led the trio into the palace. Aro was surprised and distraught to find the human with them, he was afraid that because she was a human, we were left to option but to kill her. As the conversation grew close to the verdict, we found out that Bella was immune to Jane and Aro’s powers. This fascinated Aro tremendously, to think that when she was human she had a power, the possibilities she presented if she were to be turned into a vampire. He was also very interested in Alice’s ability, which was future-seeing, there was no doubt that she would be a great asset if she were to join our rank. But the three had no interest in our quest of peace. With Alice’s promise of Bella turning into a vampire in the future, the three bid their goodbyes and left. No one has ever been able to shield against my ability. Well, no one but one. Bella Swan, a peculiar girl, who in my opinion is worthy to be in the Volturi Guard. She is constantly showing us miracles, even in our strange magic filled world she defies it. Take for instant a month ago, she of all vampires have delivered a child. I was there to witness it, with more than half of the vampire world it seemed like it. They had an audience waiting to testify that the child was indeed not another one of the forbidden immortal children. ''And since you know you cannot see yourself, so well as by reflection, I, your glass, will modestly discover to yourself, that of yourself which you yet know not of. '' FULL NAME: Alec. STATUS: Vampire. DATE OF CHANGE: Unknown, but he was very young. ORIGINALLY FROM: Volterra, Italy. HAIR COLOR: Dark brown. EYE COLOR: Vampire burgundy. HEIGHT: Rather short. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Nearly identical to Jane with slightly darker hair and lips that aren’t as full. SPECIAL TALENTS: Alec’s gift is more potent than Jane’s, it conradicts Jane's ability to cause pain. Alec has the power to induce numbness throught out the whole body. We do know that it is because of his gift that the Volturi guard is invincible. FAMILY MEMBERS: Twin sister Jane. PERSONAL HISTORY: The Volturi had their eyes on Jane and Alec, but were waiting until they were older to change them. When frightened humans burned them at the stake, Aro was forced to change them while they were still young. Category:Blog posts